Hannah
|last_appearance= |creator(s)=Lee Pressman |uk/us_voice_actor=Lucy Montgomery |name=Hannah |nicknames= Hasty Hannah |gender=Female |country_of_origin= Island of Sodor |relative(s)=* Henrietta (sister) * Henrietta's Sister |affiliation= North Western Railway |basis=GER Wisbech and Upwell Tramway 4-wheel coach |gauge=4'8½" (1,435 mm; standard gauge) |wheels=4 |builder(s)=GER Stratford Works |year_built=1883 |railway= North Western Railway |owner(s)=Sir Topham Hatt }} Hannah is a coach who once worked with Toby. She has a sister named Henrietta. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' Hannah was brought to the Island of Sodor to work with Toby while Henrietta's upholstery was being refurbished at the Steamworks. However, much to Toby's displeasure, Hannah turned out to be boisterious and headstrong, and ordered him to go faster than his usual speed. Hannah made Toby soar down the line and pushed him down Gordon's Hill, nearly making him derail. At last, Toby became fed-up with Hannah and abandoned her on a siding beside the main line. Toby later returned to the siding to collect Hannah, but when he came back, he found her flying down the line behind James. Hannah was excited and ordered James to go faster, but she went so fast that the high speeds began breaking her apart. Hannah broke away from James and crashed into a siding, the impact damaging her. Hannah was then sent to the Steamworks to be mended, where she was reunited with Henrietta and revealed to Toby that they were sisters. Soon after, Toby began working with Henrietta once again.T&F S21.7 “Hasty Hannah” Personality Hannah is rowdy and excitable, loving to fly down the line at high speeds. However, after tagging along with James and nearly being torn apart, Hannah learned her lesson about going too fast, but her impatience failed to subside. Because of how she likes to get things done fast, her sister often calls her "Hasty Hannah". Technical Details Basis Hannah is based on the GER Wisbech and Upwell Tramway 4-wheel coach. From the beginning, the Wisbech & Upwell used its own special passenger stock. Initially, only four wheelers were used, but bogie coaches were introduced in 1884. The coaches had balconies at each end and a drawbridge type gangway between coaches. Each balcony had an emergency hand-brake wheel. The coaches looked squat and low-lying due to the need to handle raised track and the absence of platforms at some of the depots. All the four-wheeled coaches were scrapped by 1948, but the bogie coaches survived into BR. One of them, No.7, has been preserved by the Midland & Great Northern Joint Railway Society. Henrietta is also based on this rolling stock. Livery Hannah is painted yellow-orange with red bufferbeams and a white roof. Appearances Thomas & Friends= Television Series * Season 21 - Hasty Hannah Voice Actors * Lucy Montgomery (UK/US) Trivia * Hannah's model is just a modified version of Henrietta with the only changes being her body work is painted yellow orange and she has an added tail-lamp on either side, which Henrietta does not have. References Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Rolling stock Category:Coaches Category:North Western Railway Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Female characters Category:Thomas' Branch Line